


Together I know we'd go so far

by JuZu



Series: We call it smart family business [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gun Violence, M/M, Mafia AU, Murder, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuZu/pseuds/JuZu
Summary: Jaskier slowly finds his place in the family and Geralt has to deal with that fact.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: We call it smart family business [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874068
Comments: 31
Kudos: 43





	1. First kill

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this back in March, as my Corona coping mechanism, and now it's a novel. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. Thank you Alma for being my inspiration, thank you [this_gdmn-thing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_gdmn_thing/pseuds/this_gdmn_thing) for being my Beta. I love you more than I can tell.
> 
> Every chapter will have chapter specific trigger/content warnings, as I tend to get quite graphic.
> 
> Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt wants Jaskier to sit in with his meetings. Jaskier's past comes around yet again to make things difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW// Murder, mention of torture

“Hey Lambert? I have a question.” Jaskier had ambushed Lambert in the hallway during his morning rounds.   
  


“If you get up this fucking early for that, I guess I can take a break. Let’s get coffee okay?” Lambert took Jaskier to the kitchen and Jaskier made them coffee. “So what’s up Buttercup?”   
  


“What does Geralt mean when he says that he sells people?” Lambert narrowed his eyes at Jaskier.   
  


“Where did you hear that?”   
  


“Geralt said so himself. He sold a boy named Luca to a man named Harald, but that’s all I know. So what does he mean exactly?” Lambert sat down and reached for his coffee.   
  


“Okay, listen Buttercup. Dealing in humans is bad and even Geralt thinks it’s bad, but sometimes it’s the best choice. Vesemir, Geralt’s father, dealt a lot in young boys around twenty-ish, for pet trade and sometimes sex slavery I don’t know the exact details and I don’t want to know the details, and made millions from it. Geralt on the other hand is very much against the practice but has done it himself forced by his father. But sometimes profit is bad and the feds are on our backs and we need a quick buck.”   
  


“And you sell a boy or two to break even and stay clean?”   
  


“Exactly. Kidnapping is easier to cover up than most people think. The last one before Luca was years ago. Geralt knows what he is doing and doesn’t need that to supply his greed. But Luca was a different story. He was taken as a prize of some sort, he is the son of a rival family that sides with the Russo’s, the Soldi’s. He was given up semi voluntarily by his father but take that with a grain of salt. Geralt sold him to an old client and that’s it.”   
  


“Okay. So Geralt doesn’t do any human trafficking?”   
  


“Not unless he has to. Of course he runs the few whorehouses in town. He tries his best to keep those clean and whores get paid and not abused. Not all of them do it out of free will though.”   
  


“What did I get myself into...”   
  


“Yeah, I ask myself that every fucking day.”   
  


“Hmm. Okay. That answers a lot.” They shared their coffee in silence for a while. Lambert enjoyed it, as Jaskier was incapable of being quiet. Sadly his blessed silence didn’t last long. “So what is Luca to Harald then?”   
  


“A pet. Usually just for company but Harald will fuck them too if they let him. It’s the only no they have in his house. Think of petting, sitting by his feet, saying nice things, cleaning his house and all done with the threat of punishment if you look at him wrong. He is ruthless if you disobey.” Jaskier stared in horror at his coffee.  
  


“Good gods…"   
  


"Was that all? I have to check on the others before getting Ciri out of bed."   
  


"No, I got it. Thanks." Lambert patted Jaskier on his back before he left the kitchen. Jaskier was left alone, staring at his coffee. It was good that Geralt had plans to free Luca, or else he would have done it himself. No one deserved to be treated like that. 

* * *

  
  


After every lesson with Jaskier, Letho made his way to the lounge to unwind. Jaskier was a handful and he needed some time for himself. It was always interrupted by someone. Today it was Aiden.   
  


“Aw slayer, ya didn’t get me a beer?” Aided flopped down on a couch across from Letho. Letho rolled his eyes and pulled out a bottle.   
  


“Do you really think that lowly of me, kitty?” he asked as he opened and handed over the bottle.   
  


“Not anymore,” Aiden replied with a smile, though a feral grin was more a way to describe it. It wasn’t weird for them to share a drink halfway through the day. It gave them an excuse to do nothing for a while, they called it a meeting. “So how are your lessons with the boyfriend going?”   
  


“Good. Yours?”   
  


“Yeah perfect. He is a good student,” Aiden said with a wave of his hand.    
  


“Just that? Got nothing else to brag about?” Letho peered at his friend.   
  


“Nope. Nothing. Things are just… great. Great.” Aiden took a drink of his beer. Letho smirked and said nothing until Aiden glared at him. “Fine. He’s the perfect student, he might be even better than me at all of this. The only problem is his softness but Geralt can beat that out of him.”  
  
  
“Say that again and I will skin you alive,” a new voice said behind Aiden. They looked over at Auckes, who joined them.  
  
  
“Auckes,” Letho said in greeting. He kept his eyes on Aiden, he was known to snap without warning but the man kept his cool for now. “What brings you here?”  
  
  
“Jaskier requests your help.” Auckes looked around him and moved closer to the others. “Have you heard about his sister?”  
  
  
“More than once. Lambert wants nothing else but to rip her head off. He keeps raving on about it,” Aiden said and Letho agreed. “What about her?” Auckes took another look around the empty lounge.  
  
  
“She will be brought here soon. Jaskier needs help with taking care of her. He figured you wanted in,” Auckes said. Aiden looked concerned while a grin grew on Letho’s face.  
  
  
“I’m in,” Letho said.  
  
  
“Letho, this is all behind Geralt’s back! You won’t get out with an apology again!” Aiden hissed.  
  
  
“Jaskier has my back.”  
  


“You’re insane. You are fucking insane,” Aiden said and shook his head.  
  
  
“Says you.”  
  
  
“Fair enough. I can’t stay behind now. Fine, I’m in but only if Lambert joins too. That way we can hide behind him,” Aiden said with his trademark grin and toasted with Letho. Auckes rolled his eyes.  
  
  
“I’ll call you when we need you,” he said and left the two again. Aiden and Letho shared a look.  
  
  
“Are you sure this is a good idea? Geralt will have us killed if he finds out,” Aiden said. He sounded genuinely worried. It made Letho rethink his decision for a moment but his trust in Jaskier was greater than his fear for Geralt.  
  
  
“Maybe he will. But I trust Jaskier with my life. He already saved it once and he will do it again. If he wants me to join, I will.”  
  
  
“Weren’t you the one that wanted him dead a few weeks ago?” Aiden asked and got hit in the face by a pillow for it. “I get it. You’re soft for the boyfriend. Noted.”  
  
  
“Shut the fuck up.” Letho ignored Aiden’s laughter and teasing. Jaskier was more than just the boyfriend. At least he was to Letho.

* * *

Once a week was what Letho told Jaskier, but he never listened to basic instructions. So here was Auckes, in the early hours of the morning, at the shooting range with Jaskier. He was dragged out of bed before even Lambert was up, every day for at least a week and a half, just so that Jaskier could practice. And practice he did. Jaskier was quick to learn and could accurately fire different kinds of caliber guns. Auckes was proud, but not happy that he had to get up this early every fucking day. Sleep was important too, but Jaskier disagreed apparently. Luckily today they didn't have much time, Geralt had plans for Jaskier today. It would’ve been a day off if Jaksier didn’t have this early morning ritual. Auckes suppressed a yawn as he watched Jaskier practise.    
  


"Shit. Missed," Jaskier muttered as he put down his gun, with the safety clicked on. He never forgot that anymore.    
  


"You were a centimeter away from the center, that's a hit. You are being really hard on yourself, maybe you should call it a day. You will be busy with Geralt today and he said it is important to rest. Can we please go back?" And to bed, the long days were exhausting. Jaskier sighed.    
  


"Yeah maybe you're right."   
  


"No, I'm always right," Auckes said with a grin. Jaskier snorted, then yawned.   
  


"Fine let's go back. I could do with some cuddles from Geralt."   
  


“And I could do with a few more hours of sleep. I spoke with Letho and Auckes. They are in but only if Lambert is there too," Auckes said. It was exactly what Jaskier didn't want to hear and he sighed deeply.  


"Fuck that means Geralt's righthand man involved. Maybe we can do without him and not tell them. I'll work on it. Go back to bed Auckes, I got this."   
  
"Sure Jaskier. I'll see you tomorrow." Auckes patted Jaskier on his shoulder and left the shooting range.  


Jaskier waited until Auckes was gone before he took out his phone. He received a text from Dandelion but he couldn’t read it since Geralt was always around him. This was his only moment alone, he didn’t want to read it with Ciri in the same room. With shaking hands he took out his phone and opened the text. 

_ ‘I have her. I will be with you in two days, mio amore’ _

Jaskier nearly dropped his phone in excitement. He couldn’t believe Dandelion worked that fast. Finally, he could take control of his past. But if Dandelion was here this quickly, things had to be arranged. It took a moment before he saw the pet name and he blushed lighty at it. Dandelion had been calling him love throughout every text, this wasn’t new. But it was something. When he pulled himself together he texted Auckes, asking if he could get Aiden and Gaetan to prepare a room in the murderhouse. After that, he put his phone away with a relieved sigh. He was still afraid of Geralt’s reaction when he found out but it would be worth every second.

* * *

Jaskier tried to sneak back into the bedroom but was pulled into bed the moment he was near Geralt.    
  


"Stop getting up so early. I don't like waking up without you," Geralt said as he wrapped his arms around him, pulling his back against his broad chest. "Stay with me."    
  


"Geralt, let me take off my clothes first." Geralt tightened his grip around his chest.    
  


"No. Stay. I missed you." He pressed a kiss against his neck. Jaskier tried to wiggle out of the deathgrip, but that only resulted in Geralt also wrapping his legs around him. “Mine,” he whispered against his neck. With a sigh Jaskier gave up his struggling and settled against the warm chest behind him.  
  
  
“So what are your special plans for today?”   
  


“A handful of people will come to ask for help. I want you with me, to observe, maybe to help too. But I’ll explain later, it is not important now.” One of Geralt’s hands moved down and under his shirt, the warm hand settling on his stomach, the other rested on his chest over his heart. He was pressed to him from top to bottom with no intention of ever letting him go. He nuzzled at the neck in front of him and inhaled deeply.   
  


“Geralt! Stop acting like a dog,” Jaskier said with a giggle.   
  


“But you smell nice especially after yesterday's shower,” Geralt sighed happily. “You are not allowed to leave the bed early ever again. I want you here all morning. These morning cuddles are my favorite part of my day, starting my day with you always makes it a good day. Anything I do is a hundred times better with you. If I could I would spend my every waking moment with you. You are mine and I love you.” He felt the heartbeat under his hand quicken, the chest moving a little irregular. He knew what effect his words had on Jaskier, he knew Jaskier didn’t truly believe him. But that didn’t stop him, he still told him how much he loved him every day. Jaskier sniffled and cleared his throat.   
  


“I- I love you too,” Jaskier replied softly. “Sorry.”   
  


“No. Don’t be. Your training is important too, I love how dedicated you are. Can I watch soon?” Jaskier wiggled a bit and turned around to face Geralt.   
  


“Please, I would love that. And Auckes too, he really wants to sleep in,” Jaskier said. Geralt smiled and kissed the tears on his face.    
  


“You are really pushing him to his limit, the poor man,” he said with a chuckle. Jaskier's face fell. “But he got the job because he can handle it. He is tough, don’t worry about him. He just needs some rest. Not everyone has as much energy as you.”   
  


“Good gods I hope not,” Jaskier said with a laugh. Geralt chuckled.   
  


“We have another hour before we have to get up.”   
  


“Then you have another hour to cuddle with me.” Jaskier yelped when Geralt pulled tight against his chest again and pressed kisses all over his face. “Geralt!”   
  


“Hmm,” was all the response he got as Geralt continued. He let out a laugh, maybe this could be the new morning ritual.

* * *

Geralt sat behind his desk, Lambert stood on his right side, Eskel on his left. All dressed in sharp suits with shining wolf head pins on their chest. Jaskier tried to keep a straight face and not swoon at the sight. The three men had to know how handsome they were. Jaskier himself sat on a couch on the far side of the office, wearing a suit with a bulletproof vest under it because Geralt told him to. Beside him sat Letho, casually lounging and still looking nearly as scary as Geralt. He was just there to fill up space and to protect Jaskier, for which he was grateful. But the bulletproof vest worried him, especially the way Geralt insisted he'd wear it. The halls of the mansion were also lined with guards, Jaskier had seen them. He really wished Auckes was here right now but he really wanted a day off. He would feel safer with him around. 

The first people were let in by Coën. A man and a woman nervously approached the desk. They didn’t sit until Geralt gestured for them to do so.   
  


“Don Rivia, thank you so much for seeing us. We are honored to be here,” the man said. Geralt nodded in response.   
  


“How can I help you?”   
  


“There used to be a community center in our neighborhood before the fire burned it to the ground. The community lost everything that day. We tried to rebuild it, but city hall won’t give us the permits we need, even after multiple requests. We don’t know what to do anymore, we have tried everything,” the man explained.   
  


“We have heard that the city wants to build expensive apartments in that spot and they might get rid of all our houses too. We can’t fight that, none of us has enough money for that. We were hoping if there was anything you could do for us,” the woman added.    
  


“Hmm.” Geralt was silent for a moment. The man and the woman looked more nervous by the second.    
  


“I might have a connection. But I want something in return.” The man nodded nervously. “I want your neighborhood to be a safe haven for my men. Let them in if they can identify themselves with my insignia, lie to anyone that isn’t part of your community that you keep them safe. Swear that to me and you will get your community center.”   
  


“Yes, I- we swear on our lives that your men will be safe with us.”   
  


“Then I will get you the permits you need, expect them with you next week.” Relieve went over the faces of both the man and the woman.   
  


“Don Rivia, thank you so much.”    
  


“Go, take care of your people,” Geralt replied and Eskel led them back out of the office.

“Geralt is very generous like this, isn’t he?” Jaskier asked while smiling widely.   
  


“Only because their neighborhood is a strategic place to hide. And rebuilding a community center is good for his image. You call it generous, I call it business,” Letho said. “Just wait, not everyone will get a happy ending.” He was proven right with the very next man, who wanted a man dead for assaulting his daughter. No matter how the man begged and pleaded, Geralt didn’t relent.    
  


“Get him out of here.” Eskel and Lambert dragged out the man, kicking and screaming.   
  


“See? Not everyone is worth our time,” Letho said with a smug grin.    
  


“I see.” The next few people were a mixed bag. Jaskier wasn’t sure what criteria Geralt used. Some neighborhood projects were rejected, some assassinations were allowed. Some people made him really nervous, he scooted closer and closer to Letho.   
  


“Scared, little bird?” Jaskier opened his mouth to answer when a familiar face walked in. Now Jaskier moved until he was pressed flush against Letho’s side.   
  


“Yes,” he squeaked softly. Letho glared at the man that walked in.   
  


“Who is it?”   
  


“The leader of The Onyx Cobra’s, Jackal. The gang that took me in when I had nowhere else to go. And..” Jaskier swallowed hard. “They were worse than my parents. He was the worst of all of them. I didn’t think I would ever see him again. At least not here.” Jaskier wasn’t sure how he felt. On one hand, he was terrified, on the other he was surrounded by the most powerful people around.    
  


“He won’t hurt you, little bird. I won’t let him,” Letho said with a growl. Just that made Jaskier feel a lot safer. No matter what he tried, he was safe.    
  


“Don Rivia. I am not here for a favor. I’m only here to pick up what’s mine,” Jackal said and he eyed Jaskier. Letho growled and moved forward to stand in front of Jaskier. Geralt didn’t respond but he didn’t look amused. “He belongs to me and he knows it.” Jackal looked rather smug until someone started laughing. Jackal eyes shot up and focused on Lambert, who went from soft chuckling to outright cackling.   
  


“You- You really think- Fuck you really think you can just walk in and demand something? Are you fucking nuts?” he said while laughing. Geralt only raised an eyebrow at Jackal.    
  


“Shut the fuck up! I am only picking up what is rightfully mine!”    
  


“As if he is. Get your sorry ass out of here,” Eskel said, his hand moved to his belt. Jackal was faster however and pulled out a small handgun. Within seconds Lambert jumped forward to push Geralt away, a gun went off then another. Both Lambert and Jackal collapsed to the ground. Jaskier blinked and tried to process what happened. Letho held a smoking gun in his hands and Lambert wasn’t moving. No words would leave Jaskier’s throat, a strained squeak was all he could manage. And yet, a wave of satisfaction came over him as he saw Jackal on the ground. It felt right. 

  
  


Geralt was pushed to the ground when he heard the gunshots, a second later Lambert collapsed. He was by his side immediately, Eskel close behind him. Lambert laid still on the ground.    
  
“Lambert?” Eskel asked with a trembling voice and reached out to him.  
  


“Fuuuuck,” Lambert groaned. “That’s a bruise.” Eskel sighed in relief and pulled his hand back to run it over his face. Tears of relief filled his eyes but he blinked them away.   
  


“Fucking hell babe, don’t scare me like that,” he said as he helped Lambert sit up. Geralt helped to support Lambert. This was why he invested in the best protective gear.   
  


“Are you hurt, boss?”   
  


“Not at all. Thank you, Lambert.”   
  


“Just doing my job.” Geralt stood up and looked at Jaskier and Letho, they were fine and unharmed. Jackal was a different story. He was groaning, bleeding from his chest, clutching the wound. Geralt walked around his desk and towards the man. Jaskier walked over to him and joined him by his side.    
  


“You can never take what is mine. I won’t allow it,” Geralt said as he wrapped an arm around Jaskier.   
  


“Nor will I be taken away. I left by your rules, you have no claim on me. I fought my way out as you told me,” Jaskier said. “You are lucky Don Rivia doesn't know who you are and what you did to me. Or else your fate would have been much worse. But I will grant you mercy.”   


“As if you could do it, you ugly bitch.” Jaskier only smiled. He pulled out Geralt’s gun and before anyone could react, shot Jackal through the head. Silence fell in the office, no one dared to move. Time ticked by and Jaskier finally clicked the safety on and handed Geralt his gun.   
  


“I think I am done for today, dear heart.”   
  


“Yes, I think I am too. Eskel?”   
  


“I’ll clean it up, boss.”   
  


“Letho, good shot, as always.”   
  


“Thanks boss.”  
  
  
“Come, let’s get out of here,” Geralt said to Jaskier and took him outside the office.

* * *

“My Pettirosso, what did he do?” Geralt asked.   
  


“Bad things Geralt. Very bad. Can we leave it at that for now?”   
  


“Of course. At least he’s dead.”   
  


“Thank Melitele he is. But you should take care of that gang. They are all terrible.”   
  


“I’m sure Letho will do so with glee.” They walked in silence to a sitting room and all collapsed on a couch, Jaskier snuggled up to Geralt, who held him close. They sat in blessed silence, comfort washed over them. The situation went by in a flash, it only took a few minutes at most. And yet when Geralt thought back, it felt like hours. Lambert that sprung to action, Letho’s reflexes so fast it was inhuman, Jaskier’s first…   
  


“Jaskier. Was that your first kill?”   
  


“Hmm and gladly so.”   
  


“Do you want to tell me now?”   
  


“He was abusive, to say the least. It’s a miracle I don’t have any scars from him.” Geralt pulled Jaskier closer. There was more to the story but Geralt decided to wait for Jaskier to tell it himself if he ever did.    
  


“Then I’m glad you shot him. I am so proud of you.”   
  


“Now I want to spend my night and tomorrow doing nothing if I could.”   
  


“Of course you can, my Pettirosso. You deserve it.”


	2. Oh dear sister of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier finally gets his hand on his sister Anna and punishes her as he thinks she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW// a lot of torture and pain. This is why the fic is tagged with violence.

The best way to describe Jaskier was giddy. He was happy and excited all day. Luckily Geralt didn’t show his face or else the whole situation would be ruined. In the back of his mind, Jaskier did feel bad for going behind Geralt’s back but Letho gave it a different perspective.   
  
“Little bird, didn’t Geralt tear you apart by taking you to the Lettenhove estate? How many nightmares did you have? Look at Lambert and how much he is suffering. I have seen what his panic attacks look like and it’s not pretty. You are saying that Geralt is punished enough by putting him in a dress? There is no reason for you to feel bad. He is the one that should feel bad, and even this behind his back isn’t punishment enough in my eyes. If he doesn’t fall to his knees in apology, did he even mean it?” 

Letho’s words echoed through Jaskier’s head. Geralt never apologized for the whole Lettenhove trip. It wasn’t exactly his fault or was it? Jaskier took a moment in his office to write down what Geralt exactly did to him. Nightmares, panic attacks, bringing him to his abusers, being careless with his feelings, invalidating his fears before they left… Everything he could think of at the moment was written down and none of it was good. But that still didn’t mean he wanted to punish Geralt. He loved him more than he was hurt. Still, letting this slide wouldn’t be good for himself. 

Revenge had to be sweet, so Jaskier came with an idea. For once it was a good thing that Geralt never left his office because he could walk into the wine cellar in daylight and choose a specific bottle of wine to drink while watching Anna suffer. It wasn’t hard to find the bottle, Geralt labeled his bottles well.   
  
“Lettenhove… that’s the one I need. Sangreal stolen from the Lettenhove estate. If anyone deserves that wine, it’s me,” he muttered to himself as he walked back up the stairs. He wasn’t looking where he was going and ran into Lambert, nearly dropping the bottle. Luckily Lambert was fast enough and grabbed the bottle before it shattered on the ground. He looked at the bottle, then back at Jaskier.   
  
“Give that back. I need it!” Jaskier said and tried to grab the bottle but Lambert held it out of his reach.   
  
“Why? What do you need Sangreal for?” Lambert asked. This was a good moment as any to get Lambert involved. Jaskier didn’t want Aiden and Letho to walk away. Deep down he was still a little afraid of his sister and having a few big strong men around would definitely help to ease his fears.   
  
“To celebrate. Anna will be brought here and I want to celebrate her slow torture.” Lambert’s face went from confused to malicious.   
  
“You’ll get your bottle back if I can come to watch.”   
  
“If you keep it from Geralt, you can even punch her.”   
  
“Deal!” Lambert shook Jaskier’s hand and gave him the bottle back. “When and where?”   
  
“Tonight at the murderhouse. Don’t be late.” Jaskier left Lambert with a grin. Everything was coming together nicely.

* * *

Dandelion was waiting outside the murderhouse for Jaskier. His deep red suit matched the activities of the night well. Jaskier looked over him. The smile on Dandelion's face made it clear what he expected to happen after the bloodshed. He was warned beforehand by Geralt, Jaskier couldn't complain now. Not that he would.   
  
“Well hello Jaskier. A pleasure to see you again,” Dandelion said.   
  
“The pleasure is all mine. Welcome Dandelion,” Jaskier replied. The look Dandelion gave him was begging Jaskier to lean forward and kiss him but Jaskier pulled away. “Shall we go to the main event?” Jaskier knew he had to kiss or fuck him eventually but now was not the time for that.   
  
“After you,” Dandelion said with a bow and followed Jaskier inside. Anna’s screams were heard from the entrance and only got louder the closer they got to her room. “You have a charming sister,” Dandelion said, his words dripping with sarcasm.   
  
“I know. She’s fun to be around.” Jaskier opened the door and walked inside. He was greeted by quite a scene. Anna and her boyfriend were tied to simple wooden chairs. The boyfriend was crying and pleading with Anna to be quiet, while Anna was screaming insults at Gaetan and Letho. The screaming was returned by Gaetan who was restrained by Letho. He looked ready to rip her face off, that was a good sign.   
  
“Letho, let him at it,” Jaskier said with a wave of his hand.   
  
“Sure boss.” Letho released Gaetan, who ran forward. He punched Anna in the face until her nose was steadily bleeding.   
  
“Fucking bitch,” he spat.   
  
“Look who’s talking,” Anna spat back. Gaetan raised his arm to punch her again but Letho stopped him.   
  
“Get back here. Boss first, then you.” Gaetan pulled his arm back with an angry growl but stayed put. Letho’s words sent a shiver through Jaskier. He was the boss and he would show it. He must have looked proud because Anna started laughing.   
  
“The boss? Him? That’s the best joke I’ve heard in years,” she said. Jaskier tilted his head with a smile. Even tied to a chair Anna had trouble reading the room. He stepped forward and ran a finger through the blood on Anna’s face.   
  
“Oh dear sister of mine. It is adorable that you still think you have any power here. Give it a shot. Ask him if he can release you,” Jaskier said and pointed at Lambert. Anna looked from Jaskier to Lambert and scoffed.   
  
“You. Get me out of this fucking chair and let me go. I have places to be!” she demanded. Lambert crossed his arms and didn’t move. “Hello? Did you hear me?! Get me out of here! Do you even know who I am?!” The louder Anna got, the more her boyfriend started to whimper. Lambert didn’t move an inch. Jaskier stepped back and locked eyes with Anna.   
  
“Lambert darling. Hand me her necklace,” he said in a sweet voice.   
  
“Yes, boss.” Lambert stepped forward towards Anna.   
  
“Why do you listen to him?! He is nothing! Stop!” Anna’s pleas were ignored and Lambert ripped her necklace off. “Give that back you freak!” Lambert didn’t spare Anna any looks and brought the necklace to Jaskier. He grinned when Jaskier didn't even look at the necklace and threw it over his shoulder. "That was a gift from father! Give it back!"   
  
"Anna, darling. Or should I say, dummy? No one here gives a single fuck about you or your money. They only care about one thing. Me,” Jaskier said proudly. Gaetan snorted and Letho raised an eyebrow. “Alright fine, and my money. My boyfriend’s money. Either way, they are wrapped around my finger and there’s nothing you can do about it. It’s time you get what you deserve.” Jaskier walked towards Anna and leaned down so he could look her in the eye. “I don’t have to do much about your face, it’s ugly as it is. But I know how much you value the rest of your body.” He ran a hand over Anna’s leg and pulled her dress up to reveal a tattoo of a lark. “And that’s something I can easily ruin.”   
  
“Try me you little bitch!”   
  
“With pleasure.” Jaskier snapped his fingers and Auckes stepped forward with a plastic bottle. It looked like a cleaning solution. Anna took in the bottle and swallowed.   
  
“H-hey brother, I’m s-sure….” She started but quickly ran out of words. Jaskier smiled calmly with a glint in his eyes.   
  
“Ah you remember? The cleaner always had a few bottles with him. Doesn’t feel nice on your skin though. I don’t recommend it.” He opened the bottle and a strong chemical odor filled the room.   
  
“You got that on your skin?! That can bleach blood out of a carpet within minutes! That should not go on the skin!” Aiden said and covered his nose and mouth.   
  
“It’s all fine if you rinse it off immediately. That’s what you used to do when we were little, remember? You pretended to be a cleaning lady and I was a stain you tried to remove. First, you scrubbed me until my skin was red then you used this stuff to remove me and finally rinse with water. Though the stain never left. That was fun wasn’t it?”   
  
“Haha, yes it was! We were some kids right?” Anna said with a small voice. She started to realize she was in big trouble. Jaskier watched as her eyes went over the heavily armed men around her. Gaetan was still restrained by Letho, Aiden was playing with a knife, Lambert had his arms crossed, his knuckles were white from the strain, Dandelion was lounging by the door enjoying the show. Her eyes looked at Jaskier again.   
  
“We were. The only thing that keeps me from killing you on the spot is the fact that you rinsed me off before this stuff could damage me permanently. Your only saving grace is the little bit of brotherly love I still have for you because you never made a permanent mark on my skin throughout the years. I might even let you walk out alive if you’re good for me, okay sister?” Anna slowly nodded.   
  
“What?! Alive?! Jaskier are you fucking serious?” Gaetan yelled. One look from Jaskier shut him up quickly. “S-sorry boss.” He finally backed down for real and Letho let him go.   
  
“For once, I get to decide what happens. If you don’t agree you can leave. Now… Are you ready, Anna?” Jaskier said.   
  
“Julian please let me go! I didn’t mean any of it! You are my baby brother, I promise I’ll be a better big sister!”   
  
“Too late for that, sister. It’s time to suffer as I did.” Jaskier lifted the bottle and poured some of the liquid on Anna’s legs. She screamed and tried to pull away but the ropes kept her in place. Her skin started smoking after a few moments and peeled away. Jaskier watched it all happen with a pleasing smile. This was exactly what he needed to see. He stood up and watched his sister writhe in pain. He didn’t flinch when Anna screamed in agony. He was delighted to watch her suffering from up close. 

It didn’t take long for the tattoo of the lark to be gone completely. The skin melted and all that was still visible was a patch of red skin and muscle.   
  
“Perfect. What other ones do you have? I know you have more than one.” Anna kept her mouth shut and stuck her tongue out to Jaskier. His smile broke for a second, making Anna whine softly.   
  
“This is all I got! I swear!”   
  
“On her back… S-she has another one on her back,” Anna’s boyfriend stuttered softly. Jaskier slowly turned his head to him. The man didn’t meet his eyes and kept his eyes on the floor.   
  
“Oscar how could you?!” Anna gasped in disbelief. More tears flooded her eyes.   
  
“Maybe if we cooperate we get to leave! I don’t want this anymore Anna!”   
  
“Oh, look at that. Even your boyfriend isn’t on your side. Lambert. Reveal this tattoo for me,” Jaskier said and ran his hand over the bottle. Lambert walked to Anna with a grin and roughly shoved her down.   
  
“Get your filthy hands off me! Fucking freak!” Anna shrieked to no avail. With a swift cut, Lambert exposed Anna’s back. Aiden peeked over Lambert’s shoulder at the tattoo.   
  
“What the fuck is that supposed to be? A strangled chicken?” he asked.   
  
“A peacock! It’s a peacock you imbecile!!” Anna yelled.   
  
“A peacock? That? Did a blind person tattoo you?” Aiden said.   
  
“Stand down Aiden. Back off until I need you,” Jaskier said while never taking his eyes off Anna. Aiden huffed but stepped back. If this was Jaskier when he wasn’t angry, he didn’t want to meet the angry version of him. 

Jaskier stepped closer to Anna and ran his hand over the tattoo. He wasted no time and poured the liquid over her skin. After a few seconds it started smoking again and sometime later skin melted away. Jaskier’s calm smile turned to a pleased one.   
  
“I don’t have to recall why you deserve this, do I? I’m sure you know why you’re here.” Anna nodded slowly. “But my dear friends here barely know a thing.” Jaskier snapped his fingers and Auckes handed him a thick rubber glove. “Let’s make a list shall we?” He ran his gloved hand up Anna’s back and pressed into the melted skin. Anna hissed in pain.  
  
“You tried to burn me. You hit me. You beat me up before events so I had to hide the bruises or else our parents would beat me as well. You locked me in small spaces. You stole everything I owned. You drowned my pet hamster and blamed me for it. You stole my friends. You embarrassed me many times. You tried to strangle me. You tried to drown me. You blamed me for every mistake you made so I got beat up.” With each sentence, Jaskier pressed his hand against the broken skin. Anna cried and begged for Jaskier to stop. With each sentence, the men in the room grew angry, ready to end this woman. “But most importantly. You hired someone to ruin my life whenever you were not around. You made me lose ten years of my life for nothing. I cannot forgive that.” He pressed even harder.   
  
“AAH! Stop! Please stop, I'm so sorry!” Anna begged again. Jaskier stepped away from her and took off the glove.   
  
“Remember how you used to play the hitting game with me? I think we should try that again. Only this time I won’t have to raise a finger.” He snapped his fingers and Gaetan, Aiden, Lambert, and Letho stepped forward. “Don’t be nice alright? Not to her or her boyfriend.”   
  
“Sure thing boss,” Gaetan said with a grin and punched Anna hard in the face. The crunch of the breaking nose sent a satisfying shiver through Jaskier. It was impossible to get the smile off his face as he walked to Dandelion.   
  
“My my, dear Jaskier, quite the torturer are you? Do you have any other plans?" Dandelion asked.   
  
"A few. But I think the boys should let off some steam. They hate her as much as I do." Jaskier closed his eyes and listened to the pained cries from Anna and her boyfriend. He opened his eyes and walked to the table in the room. He opened the bottle of wine on the table, the specific bottle stolen from his family estate. He poured two glasses and offered one to Dandelion.  
  
"To a sweet revenge, mi amore."   
  
"To revenge long coming," Jaskier replies as they toasted. The bitter and dark wine contrasted nicely with Anna's sweet screams when Aiden shoved a knife in her eye. Maybe life could be good after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot harder to write than I expected. I hope it lives up to the expectation I set.


	3. Kicked off your high horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt finds out Jaskier is doing things behind his back and he is furious. But he isn't the only one that's angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW// brutal murders, general thoughts of self loathing, mention of abuse, ANGST BABY but still a happy ending
> 
> Here is the next chapter! Sorry I missed a week, due to life I couldn't post. But now I'm back and I should be able to post regularly again.   
> A big thank you to This_gdmn_thing for helping with the chapter and the title. She is brilliant.

Life was bad at the moment for Geralt. He had been busy with work the whole evening and right now he was looking for Jaskier. But something was wrong. Geralt knew something was up. The whole day Jaskier kept to himself. He and Lambert disappeared after dinner and there was still no sight of them now. He also learned that Letho and Gaetan disappeared as well. Something was wrong and Geralt would get to the bottom of this. 

Nobody knew a thing. Several servants saw them leave but nobody could tell him anything concrete. Some said they were out to the town, others said they were in Lambert’s room drinking. It was clear to Geralt that they spread lies around and didn’t want him to find them. The only source of information left was Eskel. He always knew where Lambert was and hopefully Jaskier too. 

Geralt’s footsteps echoed through the empty hallways of the mansion. Every servant that saw him scurried away like a rabbit, nobody dared to talk to him. Even Eskel was hiding but Geralt knew where to find him. He pushed the door of Lambert’s bedroom open with more force than necessary out of frustration. The resulting bang made Eskel jump out of his skin.    
  
“B-boss,” he stammered. Geralt narrowed his eyes at Eskel, making him even more nervous. “What’s going on?”    
  
“Where are they?” Eskel visibly swallowed and shrugged.    
  
“N-No clue boss, I haven’t seen them either.” He stepped backward when Geralt came closer until his back was against the wall.    
  
“Wrong answer. Where are they?” Geralt asked again. He was only inches away from Eskel’s face. Eskel was trembling and swallowed. When he didn’t answer, Geralt raised his hand.   
  
“Murderhouse!” Eskel blurted out. “They kidnapped his sister and are with her now!” He raised his arms to cover his face. Geralt didn’t notice however. He breathed harshly through his teeth and grabbed Eskel’s collar and shoved him back.    
  
“WHAT?!” he shouted. Eskel whined when his back hit the wall. Geralt couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Jaskier did the one thing he wasn’t allowed to. It wasn’t even hard to obey but Jaskier still did it.   
  
“Geralt?” Eskel said with a small voice. Geralt moved his eyes to his face. “Jaskier needs this. Can’t you let him be?” Let him be? Jaskier disobeyed him and he would pay for that. Geralt snarled at Eskel and let him go. He turned without looking back at Eskel and stormed through the mansion and out the front door. He loved Jaskier but he had crossed a line. 

  
  


The screams were easy to follow when Geralt stormed through the murderhouse. With ease he found the right room and threw open the door. Everyone in the room froze on the spot. Geralt was pleased to see fear on everyone’s face, with the exception of Dandelion obviously. Even Jaskier looked nervous by his presence.    
  
“Geralt. Hi,” Jaskier said with a small voice. Geralt stepped forward, it was time that Jaskier learned who was in charge in this family.   
  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?! There was one thing you weren’t allowed to do and you did it behind my back. How can I trust you?! Do you have any respect for me?! Do you even love me?!” Geralt shouted at Jaskier. The fear and shock on Jaskier’s face turned to anger.    
  
“You have no right to say that to me. I can name more than one occasion that proves that you don’t love me,” Jaskier said coldly. Geralt was taken back by the back talk. Not many had the guts to try anything. He opened his mouth to reply but Jaskier shushed him. "You are not my boss. I am not your servant. I can do whatever the fuck I want without you knowing. You don't pay me. You don't own me. I even doubt you truly love me. I will not allow you to hurt me even more. Or wasn't my trauma enough? Do you want to cause more pain? Then I can tell you Don Rivia, no one will ever know what happened to you." As if on cue, Letho pulled out his gun, Auckes following his example. Aiden and Gaetan both drew a knife and all stood around Jaskier. Only Lambert stayed out of it.   
  
"What?" Gerslt blinked at the scene in front of him. This wasn't what he expected. Nothing of it. "Jaskier," he tried but Jaskier shushed him again.  
  
"I've had it with you and your need to hurt me for your own gain. I don't need that in my life. Think about what you did while I'm gone. You have more than enough material. Maybe I’ll forgive you if you can come up with a decent apology."

Geralt watched Jaskier leave, all words were stuck in his throat. Before leaving the door Jaskier snapped his fingers and all the other men in the room followed him. Auckes, Aiden, Letho, Gaetan, Dandelion. All left without sparing Geralt a glance. The only one that looked back was Lambert but it wasn’t a good look. He was disappointed and hurt, and it made Geralt’s chest tighten even more.   
  
“I should have spoken up sooner but I was afraid of you. At least Jaskier has the guts to go against you when you hurt him… But he doesn't get hit for it.” With those words Lambert closed the door. Geralt stared at the closed door, his entire world shattered around him. For the first time he thought about what he did to Jaskier and what it made Jaskier do. Fear shot through him like lighting, fear to lose it all. He didn’t think it was possible but he was terrified of one of his own. He was terrified of Jaskier. Jaskier, the love of his life, had taken so much power from him, Geralt could nearly feel it in his chest. Power he needed to keep himself alive and safe. He desired to control his life around him. He was lost and out of control, Jaskier had taken back what was his. Jaskier was able to command his men and they obeyed him. Jaskier went against his words and proved himself stronger than ever. 

Geralt's gaze fell to the floor. Regis had warned his father that Geralt couldn’t keep the family running. Vesemir had always said he was wrong but at his moment he was right. More than right. As a Don he was useless, what good did he bring? He shut down their most profitable operation because he thought human trafficking is wrong and they were still suffering for it. He went after things because he had to have them without caring who he hurt, even his loved ones. He couldn’t take out the Russo’s even though they were messing with him for over a year now.    
  
“Please… Help!” Geralt was torn from his thoughts by a begging voice. He looked up and saw Anna, tied to a chair and bleeding. Teeth were missing, one eye was bleeding, there wasn’t much left of her nose and her skin was burned and peeling away at places. Her boyfriend wasn't doing much better. “Please… I’ll give you anything if you let us go!” she begged again and Geralt tightened his fists. He looked at the ground and snarled. This was their fault. If they weren't such assholes, this wouldn’t have happened. This would have been avoided and Jaskier wouldn’t be mad. He slowly turned towards her. Anna screamed when she laid eyes on Geralt and tried to scoot back with her chair. With a few big strides he was beside her and reached out. She cried out when he grabbed her hair, pulling her towards him.   
  
“You,” was all he growled. She sobbed in response and shook in his hold. He adjusted his grip, grabbing her closer by the head and dragged her along. The chair scraped over the ground and Anna struggled for her life.   
  
“No NO!” Her screams only egged him on and fed his rage, and with a scream he slammed her face into the wall. The wail of pain was satisfying and Geralt did it again. And again. And again. Blood splattered around and smeared on the wall, more and more with every hit. He kept going even when Anna’s screams died down, he kept going and going until there wasn’t much left of her head. Even then he kept punching the wall until his own hand was bleeding, his blood mixing with hers.    
  
“Monster! You’re a monster!” a voice screamed behind him. Geralt’s fist came to a halt and he slowly turned his head towards the man. “Monster!” he screamed again, his face was covered in tear tracks and blood. He wasn’t as beat up as Anna but that could change. Geralt slowly turned his body, he was tense and needed an outlet. As he walked towards the bound man he reached down to grab a bat from the floor.    
  
“You have seen nothing yet,” he said and brought the bat down on the man’s face. He screamed, loud and satisfying. Geralt didn't stop the grin on his face as he hit him again, against the shins this time, and the scream was amazing. He hit him again and again, watching skin break and blood splatter around. Each hit brought a shiver through him, he almost enjoyed beating him. The screaming turned to grunts to whimpers and each hit came down with less force until Geralt stopped. He panted and looked at the scene in front of him. A headless body in a pool of blood and a man on the brink of death, both by his hands. The same hands that tortured his beloved for something useless, the same hands that hurt his best friend. The bat slipped from his hands and fell with a clatter. He was a monster. 

He hurt Jaskier. He hurt Lambert. And to an extent probably Ciri as well. Geralt couldn’t look at the scene in front of him, he covered his face like a coward. Hot tears escaped his eyes as he started to realize what kind of monster he really was. Exactly as his father bred him to be. Ruthless, efficient, the perfect soldier. A soldier that could only hurt and kill.

The groans of the man brought him back to reality. His heavy breathing was getting on Geralt’s nerves.    
  
“Shut up…” he said and looked at him. The man didn’t pay him any attention, he probably couldn’t with his broken body. The gasps went on, now mixed with groans. “Shut up!” Geralt shouted but the sound didn’t stop. It got only louder to Geralt, the sounds around him were deafening. “SHUT UP!” he roared and stepped forward, grabbed him by his throat and squeezed. He squeezed hard, his grip ever-tightening and the gasps became wheezes. There was a struggle beneath him but he didn’t notice. All he wanted was some peace and quiet and he would have it right now. He kept his hands on the throat until the wheezes stopped and there was nothing but blessed silence. 

With the silence returned Geralt’s sanity. He let go of the body like it was burning and stepped back. What if that was Jaskier? What if he did that to Lambert or Ciri on a bad day? He stepped back even more and fell to his knees. Maybe he wasn’t fit to lead at all. Maybe he was only fit to be a soldier, only able to fight and kill. He wasn’t fit to love or to be loved. He wasn’t… Geralt grabbed his hair and screamed to silence the voice in his head, he screamed to release the tension in his body. He screamed until his throat felt raw. He quieted down and broke down in tears. He hurt the people he loved, refused to listen when they needed him and now he paid for his ego.    
  


* * *

  
Footsteps echoed through the hall of the murderhouse as always. The whole building was made to bring fear into anyone that was forced in it, echoes included. It wasn’t hard to find the right room, the sounds of crying were guiding Eskel. He kept his hands off the whole kidnap situation, he didn’t want to mingle in these plans behind Geralt’s back. He knew Geralt deserved this but that didn’t mean he wanted to help. He stopped in front of the door. He could smell blood already and sighed deeply. He didn’t want to see what Geralt did but he couldn’t leave him alone. Geralt was his friend and he would take care of him, even when he fucked up badly. He had to help his friend even when he was treated like shit. He promised his loyalty to Geralt and he would never betray him.

Eskel pulled out his phone to make a call.   
  
“Boss?” Cedric said on the other side of the call.   
  
“Cedric. Clean up at the mansion. It’s a bad one but fresh.”   
  
“On it boss, we’re there in half an hour.”   
  
“Bring clean clothes for Geralt too if you could.”   
  
“Uh…”   
  
“I’ll explain later."  
  
“Yes boss,” Cedric said and the call disconnected. Eskel put his phone away and put his hand on the door. He took a deep breath and gently pushed the door open. 

The sight of Geralt was heartbreaking. Eskel rarely saw him with his guard down, Geralt didn’t even notice how he came into the room. The sobs were filled with pain, the man on his knees looked nothing like the strong confident man Geralt usually was. Eskel blinked away a few tears that formed in his own eyes. He closed his eyes after taking a short glance at the headless body on the floor and the blood splatter on the wall. He took another deep breath to steady himself, opened his eyes and stepped forward. He kept his focus on Geralt, he couldn’t take in the scene in front of him, it was too brutal.

“Geralt?” The way Geralt flinched broke Eskel even more. Whatever Jaskier did to him was serious. Eskel took a few careful steps forward. “Geralt. Let’s get out of here alright? You shouldn’t stay in here,” he said. Geralt finally looked up, his eyes puffy and red. Eskel had never seen the sight in front of him and prayed he never had to again. “Come on,” he said and reached out his hand.

* * *

Geralt looked up at Eskel and his extended hand. He couldn’t believe someone still had faith in him, that someone still trusted him after seeing what he did and knowing what he did. Eskel was mistreated as well. But the worry on his face was enough for Geralt to trust him. He reached out with a shaking hand and grabbed Eskel’s hand. He was pulled up straight into a tight hug. He stood frozen in Eskel's arms. 

"I've got you, Geralt. It's going to be alright," Eskel whispered and Geralt broke down crying again while wrapping his arms tightly around Eskel. He didn't know how this could ever be alright. Jaskier must hate him with a passion, it felt like there was a target on his back. He didn't know which of his men he could trust now, who was on Jaskier's side and who was on his? Was it even his family anymore? Doubt spiraled out of control quickly the longer he cried against Eskel. Maybe if he begged Jaskier for forgiveness, he was allowed to stay as a guard or servant. Anything to stay close to Jaskier even if he didn't deserve it. 

Geralt stumbled after Eskel to one of the holding cells. His body moved slowly, it felt like every step took forever. Guilt was weighing heavily on his chest and made moving impossible. Eskel still managed to get him on a bed. He watched how Eskel kneeled in front of him, a place where he shouldn’t be. Tears welled up in his eyes again by the sight.    
  
“Geralt, it’s alright. I’m only going to undress you. You need a shower,” Eskel said with a gentle voice. “Please let me help you.” Geralt couldn’t do anything else but nod. He let Eskel take the bloody clothing off him and helped him in the shower in the room. Thoughts of guilt and regret were swirling through Geralt’s head while Eskel washed him. There was no way Jaskier still wanted him. He brought Jaskier right back to his abusive parents, he pulled up years of trauma for a fucking bottle of wine. 

Everything Eskel did went by Geralt. He didn't process how Eskel cleaned, dried and dressed him. He easily followed Eskel back to the mansion, he was trapped in his own head. It wasn't until Eskel led him to his bedroom that he snapped out of it.   
  
"I'll sleep somewhere else. Jaskier doesn't want to see me."   
  
"But Geralt, I'm sure—" Eskel started but Geralt was already leaving. He couldn't face more of Jaskier's wrath than he had to. Tomorrow he could stand more if he had to. With a quick pace he walked up another floor and fled into one of the empty bedrooms upstairs. With a sigh he fell into bed and pulled the covers over his head. 

Geralt hadn't felt this bad since he was a teenager and his father chewed him out for fucking up. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to think of anything else but his father. He focused on little Ciri that needed him as her father. On Lambert, his best friend that deserved an apology. On Eskel who would get a raise and a genuine thank you tomorrow. And on Jaskier, the man he loved more than anything in the world and still got mistreated. Maybe, if he apologized, Jaskier wouldn't send him away. There was a small chance he could stay here with his family.

Geralt wasn't sure when Jaskier took a lead role in the family or if it was just in his head. Jaskier could lead, he was strong enough for that. He deserved a chance at least, if today was to be judged. Now that guilt wasn't clouding his mind, Geralt had to admit he liked Jaskier in charge, it looked good on him. With thoughts like that, Geralt fell into a light sleep. 

  
  


He was woken up by the door of his room slowly opening and closing and soft footsteps making its way to the bed. He froze when the bed dipped and someone laid down next to him.  
  
“Hey dear heart,” Jaksier said with a soft voice. Geralt didn’t dare to move, he didn’t know what Jaskier was planning. He flinched when a soft hand touched his head but slowly he melted into the touch. He was still on edge but it was less than before. “Geralt, darling. Are you alright?” Jaskier asked, genuinely concerned. Geralt gathered all the courage he had left and turned to face Jaskier. His blue eyes were still shining although he didn’t look happy. Geralt swallowed down his fear before he opened his mouth.   
  
“Hey…”    
  
“Hey. I was worried when you didn’t come to bed last night. Then I found Eskel and he explained how he found you…” Geralt averted his eyes downward. He couldn’t look Jaskier in the eye, not after all the shit he pulled. He kept his eyes down but reached out to take Jaskier’s hands in his own.    
  
“I’m sorry. Please forgive me for what I did to you. I will do anything to make it right, for real this time. I didn’t realize how badly I treated you. I didn’t realize how badly I treated everyone. I am not worthy of being the Don. I will step down so you can heal without me.” A silence followed his words. The longer Jaskier was quiet, the more alone Geralt felt. He was preparing himself for a break up, for a banishment, whatever Jaskier decided was the right punishment. He wasn’t worthy of his position of power, not with the way he abused it. 

A squeeze on his hands pulled him from his thoughts. Another made him slowly look up at Jaskier. He was dreading Jaskier’s wrath but instead of anger he was met with soft and loving eyes.    
  
“Geralt. Dear heart. I have already forgiven you,” Jaskier said.    
  
“You shouldn’t,” Geralt replied but Jaskier shook his head.    
  
“I have Geralt. Even after everything you did, I forgive you. I shouldn’t, I know. More than one person told me I should pack my bags and leave, but I don’t want to. Do you know why Geralt?”    
  
“Why?” Geralt whispered. His throat was dry, he didn't understand Jaskier, he shouldn’t want to stay with him.   
  
“Because I know you can be better than you are now. I know you can because you’ve already proven that by taking in and loving Ciri. You have shown your compassion by forgiving Letho. You have proven you won’t hurt for no reason by releasing and helping Mauro.” Jaskier stopped talking to kiss away the tears that formed in Geralt’s eyes. “I fell in love with a kind and compassionate man, even with all the criminal activities. You are still that man in my eyes even with all the mistakes you’ve made. All I ask is for you to treat me like an equal. I am your boyfriend, not your servant."

One of things Geralt loved about Jaskier were his positive words. He didn't get those in his life so anyone that used them was a treasure. With shaking hands, Geralt pulled Jaskier into a hug.   
  
"I'm sorry. I promise you I will be better. I will do anything for you. Please don't leave me," he said while holding Jaskier tight.   
  
"Anything? How about you give Dandelion his payment instead of me? I like him but not that much," Jaskier said. Geralt frowned for a moment but soon smiled.   
  
"I'll give him a call."   
  
"Thank you." There was silence between them but it was a comfortable one, a loving one. Jaskier was playing with Geralt's hair and Geralt pressed soft kisses on Jaskier's head. The heart inside Jaskier was much bigger than it had any right to be and Geralt was grateful for it. "So Geralt… how did you kill Anna?"   
  
"I.. uh…" Geralt sweated a little as he thought back of last night. "I smashed her face into the wall until there was nothing left of it."   
  
"Perfect. She didn't deserve that pretty face. You should cut out her heart as well. I want it in my office," Jaskier said gleefully and Geralt smiled relieved.  
  
"I will, my Pettirosso." Life was bad for Geralt but in some moments, it was more than good for him. Life was good as long as Jaskier remained his. 


	4. Finally safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt apologizes to Lambert and another plan is finally set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW// mention of abuse, slavery, mention of torture, mention of scars on wrist and chest.

Jaskier and Geralt spent their day in bed, cuddling and talking. Promises were made by Geralt, he will be a better boyfriend, to stop hurting him. He listened to Jaskier's sweet words and returned as many as he could. By the end of the day Geralt was ready to apologise to Lambert. He would rather do it now than later, he wanted this fixed before things got busy again.

He didn't ask for Lambert to come to his office, he went to look for him himself. If he wanted to do this right, he had to put effort into it. It took a while but eventually Geralt found Lambert in the garage, working on some old car in the back.   
  
“Lambert. Do you have a moment?” he asked. Lambert didn't look up when Geralt talked.  
  
"The fuck do _you_ want?”   
  
“I want to apologize sincerely. If you let me.” Lambert sceptical at Geralt but nodded. He left the garage and motioned Geralt to follow him. Geralt did so without question, at this point he knew he couldn't make a single demand. But when Lambert led him to the lounge he wished he could. Multiple people looked at them as they entered. Letho, Gaetan, Aiden, and a few more of Lambert’s men. Geralt swallowed down his fear, this couldn’t be as assassination attempt. But he was still wary, just in case. Lambert stopped amidst his men and turned to Geralt.   
  
“Say what you have to say,” he said. This wasn’t what Geralt had in mind but he couldn’t refuse now. All of Lambert’s men looked ready to gut him and he couldn’t blame them. He focused back on Lambert. It was now or never.

Geralt slowly sank to his knees. The way Lambert’s men looked at him made him feel humiliated, this was a place the Don does not belong. But for Lambert it was worth it and the gesture did not go unnoticed. The shock on his face was a good sign.  
  
“I am sorry, Lambert. I treated you like an asset instead of a brother. I know that I should treat you better but I allowed myself to be greedy. I won’t do that anymore. You deserve much more than what I gave you. I want to make it right, however you want me to.” He kept his eyes on Lambert and saw that shock turned to annoyance. It wasn’t enough but Geralt had a trick up his sleeve. “And you can sit on the chair when I’m gone…” That seemed to work because Lambert started grinning.   
  
“I can sit in _the_ chair whenever I want?”   
  
“Whenever I’m not using it,” Geralt replies. That was enough for Lambert and he extended his hand towards Geralt.   
  
“Next time you act like that, I’ll fucking punch you in the gut,” he said. Geralt smiled relieved and grabbed his hand. Lambert pulled him up and into a hug. “I don’t want to lose you too.”   
  
“You won’t.” 

When Geralt was back in his office, he fell into his chair with a relieved sigh. Apologizing was easier than he thought but he didn’t like giving up his chair. Even Ciri wasn’t allowed to sit in it. But he would give up his chair for Lambert. 

His inner monologue was disturbed by a notification on his phone. He took a quick look and it was from his calendar.   
  
“Oh fuck…” Harald came over in two days and he still had to discuss the plan with Jaskier. He groaned and stood up. Better to get that done right away.

* * *

Harald came over for his visit, right on time as always. Jaskier stood next to him as they waited for Harald to arrive in the sitting room.  
  
“You know the plan?” Geralt asked one last time.  
  
“Yes sir, I know what to do,” Jaskier answered cheekily and Geralt smiled.  
  
“Good boy,” he said and kissed Jaskier’s cheek. Jaskier rolled his eyes and put his hands on his back. The plan was stupid, but it might just work. It didn’t take long for Harald to arrive with a well dressed boy next to him. He had a bruise on his face and he could hear himself growl.  
  
“Act the part Jaskier and he will hand him over without thinking,” Geralt whispered before he greeted Harald.  
  
“Geralt, it has been a while.” Harald kissed Geralt’s hand with a bow, Luca bowed alongside him.  
  
“It has been, welcome my friend.” Geralt stepped back, next to Jaskier again and put his arm around his waist. Usually Jaskier would lean into his touch, but now he stood stoic. “I want you to meet Jaskier.”  
  
“A pleasure, mister Muller.”Jaskier gave him his sweetest smile. Harald gave him a nod but turned his attention to Geralt again. A good sign.  
  
“Luca you have met. He is a little disobedient, but nothing that can’t be fixed.” He placed a hand on Luca’s shoulder, who flinched. Geralt could feel Jaskier growl and nudged his side to keep him quiet. Harald sat down, but Luca kept standing next to the couch. Jaskier suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
“Let me tell Coën you are here,” Geralt said and called over a servant at the door. Jaskier flopped down on the couch and laid down. Harald raised an eyebrow at that.  
  
“Jaskier, sit up we have guests,” Geralt said from the door, but made no intention of walking over.  
  
“Neh, I’m good.” Jaskier waved his hand with a grin.  
  
“Jaskier,” Geralt growled at him and turned his head. “Up.”   
  


“Fine, fine.” Jaskier sat up. “Sorry,” he added with all the sarcasm he could muster. Harald stared at the scene in front of him, not believing how badly Jaskier was behaving. He eyed Luca, who was trembling slightly. A slight smirk came on his face, at least his pet knew how to behave. 

Geralt and Harald were soon wrapped up in business conversation and Jaskier set the rest of the plan in motion. He tried to be as subtly annoying as he could. Interrupting the conversation, chewing loudly on his snacks and anything he could think of that Harald would see as misbehaving. Enough that Geralt didn’t really mind, but Harald was on the edge of bursting. It was at this moment that Geralt’s phone went off and he went to take the call. Harald took his moment immediately and stood up. With a few strides he crossed the room to Jaskier.  
  
“Up.” Jaskier blinked at him but stood up.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“You should obey your master like the good pet you are. Let me teach you,” Harald said with a low growl and slapped Jaskier hard across the face. Jaskier was hit hard enough to stumble back and he tripped over his own feet. His hand covered his now red cheek and he whimpered softly.  
  
“Jaskier!” Geralt was up within a second, the phone forgotten on the floor, and knelt by Jaskier’s side, helping him sit up. “My Pettirosso, my love, are you alright?” Jaskier looked up with tearfilled eyes and shook his head. Harald looked confused at the scene and stepped back.  


“Geralt,” he whimpered softly and Geralt saw red. Within a second he was up again and pinned Harald to the wall with an angry snarl.  
  
“How dare you touch my boyfriend like that?!” he growled, bringing his face close to Harald’s. The hitch in Harald’s breath pleased him immensely. His face drained of color quickly.  
  
“Boyfriend?! I didn’t- I couldn’t- shit- Please forgive me sir! I didn’t know!” Harald stammered with a shaking voice. His entire body trembled, his hands were gripping the wall tight. Disrespecting Geralt meant death.  
  
“What do you offer for your forgiveness? You are the last to deserve it. If anything, you should suffer for your actions.”  
  
“Sir, I’ll give you anything you want! Anything! Please sir,” Harald begged. Geralt was pleased to know his reputation was still what it used to be.  
  
“You shouldn’t ask me. You should ask Jaskier.” Geralt pulled him away from the wall and on his knees in front of Jaskier, who was helped up by Luca and on the couch again. Geralt forced Harald to look up and he was met with a cold stare  
  
“Sir, please forgive me. I’ll give you anything,” he begged again.  
  
“That’s a change in tune.”  
  
“Please, you can have all the money I have, all of it! right now!” Jaskier rolled his eyes at that and pulled his sleeve up, revealing an expensive platinum watch.  
  
“Money won’t do. What else can you offer?”  
  
“I-I..” Harald's eyes went frantically around the room. “I can offer Luca? He’s worth a lot and properly broken. He will be good for you!” Luca froze at those words and stared at Harald.   
  
“Please let me go! Please! I won’t ever bother you again sir.” Harald was still trembling, Geralt could see he was almost crying.  
  
“What do you say?” Geralt asked Jaskier. Jaskier looked at Luca, who was still staring with fear at Harald.  
  
“Fine. I accept. Now get out of my sight.” The moment Geralt let Harald go, he bolted. 

* * *

Luca was shaking, his head hung low and his hands were fists on his lap. He knew Harald didn’t care about him, but he didn’t expect him to leave him to die. Harald was a coward, and he would be the price. He expected to be shot in the head, but after a while nothing happened. He dared to look up and saw Jaskier being comforted by Geralt.  
  
“Sssh my love. You knew he would do so, it was the plan. It’s alright. You did perfectly,” Geralt whispered as Jaskier held on to him  
  
“He hit me so much harder than I expected,”Jaskier said with a pout. Luca wanted to look away, but the moment he tried Geralt made eye contact with him. Instead of the murderous face Geralt was sporting a moment ago, he was met with a kind smile.  
  
“Auckes. Take Luca to Jaskier’s office. We will be there shortly,” Geralt said.  
  
“Yes sir,” a voice said and Luca jumped when a man came seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
“This way, if you please,” he said politely and Luca nodded. He stood up and followed, as he was taught to do. Be nice and do as you’re told and you might live. He hoped it would work here too. The office they entered was light and filled to the brim with books, musical instruments and paper. Luca looked around before looking at the man again. “Jaskier will be here for you soon. Please wait,” the man said and closed the door, but didn’t lock it. 

Luca did as he was told and waited. Not like he had much of a choice. His eyes wandered around the office, it looked kinda cozy. The desk was filled with paper, some had fallen to the floor. In one corner was a couch surrounded by chairs, a small kitchenette on the other side. A lot of light came in through the windows, the whole place looked open and welcoming for an office. It was different from Harald’s house. Then his eyes landed on the glass cabinet by the desk. Inside it was a jar with a heart floating in it.

With a shiver of fear Luca looked at the floor. There still was a chance he wasn’t safe here either. He was worth nothing to anyone. He was given up by his father, sold to Harald and given up like he was nothing but a thing. He wondered what would happen now, but he didn’t have long to make himself cry as the door opened again. Jaskier walked in, his eyes still red from crying earlier, with the same man behind him, scary as ever. Luca wished at that moment that he could’ve been shot, the last thing he wanted was to go through a break in again. The life as a pet was not worth the torture. He took a step back as Jaskier approached him.  
  
”Hey... It’s alright. You’re safe now,” Jaskier said as he slowly walked over with raised hands in surrender. “Your call was heard.” It took a moment before the realization hit Luca.  
  
“You... You were the one that picked up the phone!” he said in surprise.  
  
“And I did everything I could to get you permanently away from him. He can’t come back for you now.” Luca nodded at this. No more Harald, that was a relief. Enough of a relief that he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Jaskier quickly closed the distance to wipe them away. “It’s alright now darling. Let me look after you.”

* * *

Soft whimpering came from Jaskier’s office. Geralt stood in front of the door, not sure if he should enter, regarding his history with Luca but he was sure Jaskier could use a hand, so he knocked anyway.  
  
“Come in,” Jaskier said and he entered. Luca sat on Jaskier’s desk, shirtless, and Jaskier was looking him over, Auckes kept his distance so Luca wouldn’t be too scared. He froze when he saw Luca’s back covered in old wounds and scars, all from whipping.  
  
“Shit,” he muttered and walked over to them. “It’s worse than I thought.” He softly ran his fingers over the edge of a deep cut that was still healing, and Luca hissed and flinched in pain. Geralt heard himself growl, he didn’t expect Harald to treat him this badly. But that still wasn’t his business, even though he did like Luca a bit. Jaskier slapped Geralt’s hand away and glared at him.  
  
“It’s a good thing you listened to me. You poor thing,” Jaskier cooed as he tried to calm Luca. “Just stay calm, I will take good care of you. You’ll be yourself in no time. Geralt, dear heart, can you ask Coën to bring me some of that healing cream, a warm drink and some food for the poor darling? Now please.” Jaskier’s tone allowed for no discussion, and Geralt grunted and left again. 

Jaskier inspected Luca’s body, making sure he wasn’t hurt anywhere else. He sighed at the brand mark on his chest.  
  
“I’m sorry Geralt did this to you. You don’t deserve this kind of treatment. I will end it,” Jaskier said and took Luca’s hands in his. He saw the burn scars and sighed. “Those are from Geralt too right?” Luca nodded.  
  
“Yes sir,” he whispered. Jaskier pressed soft kisses on both wrists.  
  
“No more. No more pain. I will spoil you. You are mine now and I will treat you right.” Luca nodded. He didn’t want to be someone’s property, but Jaskier was already taking better care of him than Harald ever had.  
  
“Thank you sir,” he whispered, not sure what to do now. Silence filled the room and Luca felt uncomfortable, his chest felt tight and locked up.  
  
“Luca. Do you want a hug? You look like you need one. You are allowed to say no,” Jaskier said and opened his arms. Luca looked at the floor then at him. He nodded and let himself fall forward into Jaskier’s arms. Jaskier was careful with the wounds on his back as he caught him and held him tight. “I got you my darling. You are safe here,” Jaskier said with a warm voice. Luca broke down at that. He clamped himself onto Jaskier and cried. Jaskier ran a hand through his hair and kept whispering that he was safe. Coën came into his office, carrying a first aid kit, and Geralt followed, holding a tray with food and drinks. Jaskier gave them a sad smile and kept Luca close until he stopped crying.  
  
“Luca, my darling,” Jaskier said and leaned back. Luca did so too and looked at Coën. “This is Coën. He will look after you. Just let him help you okay?”  
  
“Yes sir,” Luca said with a sniffle and let Jaskier go and turned to Coën. Jaskier felt his heart break all over again when he saw how obedient Luca was. The poor boy was broken and he vowed he would fix him as well as he could. He stepped aside to let Coën do this job, but he stayed near them. Geralt pulled Jaskier into a hug and held him close.  
  
“He’s safe now, my Pettirosso,” he said softly as he rubbed his back.  
  
“I will do anything to help him. Anything.”  
  
“I know. I’ll leave it all to you. He is yours after all.” Geralt held Jaskier until Coën was done and Luca’s wounds were taken care of and dressed. His back hurt less and already felt better than it did in weeks.  
  
"I will prepare a room for him, anything else I can do for you?" Coën asked.  
  
"No Coën. Thank you," Jaskier replied.  
  
"You're welcome master Jaskier." Coën gave them a short bow and left.  
  
“Let’s get you more comfortable, shall we? Auckes, get Lambert to bring some clothes, preferably something loose,” Jaskier said as he guided Luca to the couch.  
  
“Sir.” Auckes left immediately. Geralt took the tray and placed it on the table by the couch. Luca moved away as far as he could from Geralt, it was disheartening to see. But he knew it was his own fault. He kept his distance as Jaskier helped Luca drink some warm milk and fed him. Luca leaned into every kind touch Jaskier gave him, and it didn’t escape Jaskier. It didn’t take long before Luca was almost on his lap.  
  
“You’re safe here my darling. I will protect you from the world.”  
  
“Thank you sir.” Luca pressed his face in the crook of Jaskier’s neck, a small smile on his face.  
  
“Just Jaskier for you. You don’t have to call me sir.”  
  
“Thank you Jaskier.” Luca sounded relieved at this. The door opened after a moment of peace and Auckes walked in carrying clothes, Lambert and Eskel following him.  
  
“You actually got the kid? I’m impressed, Buttercup,” Lambert said with a smile. Auckes dropped the clothes on the couch.  
  
“There should be something that fits him in there,” he said. Lambert looked through the pile, muttering that Auckes was a brute for treating clothes like this.  
  
“This should fit,” he said and handed a shirt to Jaskier.  
  
“Come my darling, let’s get you dressed.”  
  
“Yes Jaskier.” Luca sat up straight and looked at the new people in the room. As soon as he laid eyes on Eskel, he whimpered and scrambled back even further on the couch. “No, please not again!” A shiver of fear went through his body and he covered the brand mark on his chest with his hands. Jaskier’s eyes went from Luca to Eskel and back.  
  
“Auckes, over here,” Jaskier ordered. Once Auckes was beside him he moved close.  
  
“Pull out your weapon and protect Luca,” Jaskier whispered, loud enough for Luca to hear. Auckes nodded once and pulled out his gun, taking a defensive stance without question.  
  
“Jaskier, what are you doing?” Geralt asked as he slowly took a step towards him.  
  
“Lambert, stay here. Geralt, Eskel out.” Jaskier walked to them with a growl as he pointed at the door, his face set on murder.  
  
“Wait, Jask-”  
  
“OUT!” Jaskier pushed Geralt towards the door. “I won’t allow you to scare Luca even more. Get. Out.” Eskel fled the room, he wasn’t dealing with an angry Jaskier. Geralt was more reluctant to leave, but walked backwards regardless.  
  
“Jaskier please listen-”  
  
“No, GET OUT!” Jaskier shoved him out the door, he tripped over his feet and fell backwards on the floor with a groan. With wide eyes he stared at the glare Jaskier gave him. “Stay out and away from Luca. Both of you. I’ll let you know when you can approach him.” Jaskier gave both an apologetic look, it was all theatrics for Luca’s sake, and slammed the door shut and locked it. Geralt laid unmoving on the floor, staring at the locked door.  
  
“Boss?” Eskel asked eventually, reaching out his hand. Geralt took it and let Eskel pull him up. “What the fuck just happened?”  
  
“I- I have no idea.”

  
  


Jaskier took a deep breath to calm himself again. Luca looked at him with wide eyes. Jaskier said he would keep him safe but he didn’t expect this.  
  
“So.” Jaskier turned around. Lambert looked shocked and surprised. He shrugged at him and turned to Luca. “Let’s get Luca dressed and into a bed. The poor darling looks exhausted.” Auckes put his gun away and turned to Luca.  
  
“Are you alright?” He knelt in front of him, trying to look as kind as he could to the scared boy. Luca nodded slowly, trying to get himself back under control. It wasn’t just running into the man that branded him again, it was also Jaskier kicking them out for him. He let himself lean back against the couch. He watched as Jaskier gave orders to Lambert and Auckes before he went back to him. When Jaskier reached out to touch him, he flinched back.  
  
“Ssh my darling, I won’t hurt you. May I touch you?” He didn’t know what to say or how to react. He didn’t know what Jaskier would do if he touched him. He stayed as still as possible, hoping Jaskier would just leave. But even after minutes went by, Jaskier still sat next to him with a warm smile. There was no impatience in his face. This was Harald’s way to trick him into sex, Jaskier could be no different. He decided to take the gamble anyway, there was only one way to find out if Jaskier was good.  
  
“Y-yes. You may,” he said and prepared for the worst by screwing his eyes shut. He gasped when Jaskier’s hand touched his leg, but the hand didn’t move. It stayed in one place. Luca opened one eye and saw that Jaskier was still there with his warm smile. “I won’t hurt you. I want to help you, if you let me. I won’t do anything you don’t want. I will always ask if you want to be touched. I will always ask if you want to do something. I will never force you to do anything you don’t want. I will treat you with love and kindness for as long as you’re here. But only if you want me to.” 

Tears flooded Luca’s eyes the more he listened to Jaskier. He wanted to react, to say something, but he hiccuped every time he opened his mouth until he couldn’t stop the sobs. Jaskier gently took him into his arms and pressed him against his chest. Luca pressed his face against Jaskier’s neck, he could feel his heartbeat, slow and strong. He actually felt safe like this.  
  
“My darling, I’m so sorry for everything that monster did to you. Geralt and I will make it right. I promise you.” Luca wasn’t sure how long he spent crying in Jaskier’s arms, but he felt a lot better afterwards. Lambert gave him new, clean clothes, and Auckes gave him something more to eat. Then Jaskier brought him to the top floor, where a room was prepared for him. In the back of his mind was his old room at home, decorated the way he loved it. He also thought back to his room at Harald’s which he shared with four other boys and he slept on the ground with a thin blanket. But the room Jaskier had for him was spacious, with a big bed and a desk. The closet had clothes, all clean and his size, the desk had a few blank papers and pens, a smaller bookcase was filled to the brim with books, it already felt like home. He let himself fall onto the bed, it was soft and amazing. Jaskier laughed and fell down next to him.  
  
“So this is your room. You can spend all of your time here if you want. Coën will keep you fed and watered. But you can also roam around the house or stick with me. It’s all up to you. This is your home too.” Luca turned on his side to face Jaskier.  
  
“Thank you sir. Thank you Jaskier. I love it.” Jaskier beamed at him and sat up.  
  
“I know it’s early, but I say you need a nap. Coën will bring you something to eat if you are still asleep for dinner.” With some help Luca was situated under the heavy covers. Even though it was summer, the warm covers were exactly what he needed.  
  
“Sleep well, my darling,” Jaskier said and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Luca fell asleep with a smile on his face, he was finally safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late again, go figure. But I will be on time coming tuesday!


	5. My darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca lives in the Rivia Mansion and things aren’t so bad until they are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW// attempted rape (nothing actually happens but it’s still there), slavery
> 
> I will never be good at summaries....

It took two weeks of care, love and a lot of rest before Luca finally looked more like a person than a walking skeleton. Jaskier did his best to spoil him as much as he could, he gave him clothes, as much food as he wanted and whatever he wanted, and all the love and attention he could give. It was obvious that Harald didn’t care about Luca by the way he reacted to a simple light touch at first. But after a week he went from flinching at every touch to only turning his head or smiling. Jaskier saw it as a win. 

Ciri was a little scared of Luca at first but she got used to him rather quickly. She thought it was a little weird how he sat at Jaskier’s feet during her music lessons, but Jaskier explained that he wanted to sit there so it was alright. She got along with him after a while and he watched her on occasion. Eskel kept his distance as he couldn’t face Luca after what he did to him. Lambert tried his best to at least get him to speak with Luca, but Eskel wouldn’t budge. Luca didn’t mind, he was afraid of Eskel and prefered to stay far away from him. 

Whenever Jaskier wasn’t able to look after Luca, he dropped him off in Geralt’s office. Geralt had apologised and promised to do better, so Luca would sit on a pillow at Geralt’s feet, as Luca requested himself, and read a book or stare at Geralt. The first few times were a bit weird but they slowly got used to each other. Geralt knew that Luca liked positive attention so he would give him a pet every once in a while, or feed him some candy from his secret stash. Luca was always grateful for every bit of attention. He had to admit that he started to like him, even though he was against having anyone around as a pet, Luca wasn’t so bad. It didn’t take long for Geralt to start caring for him too, even he wasn’t strong enough to resist the cute face. 

* * *

Auckes was pacing around his room, thinking about the next steps to set Cahir straight. He had been guarding Jaskier’s office for so long, but something had to be done. It would be easy to deal with Cahir himself but he didn’t know the consequences of attacking one of their own, even with a good reason. So he did the next best thing and went to Geralt. Over the weeks Don Rivia wasn’t as scary as he first was and he didn’t need a note from Jaskier to knock on the office door. After a deep come in he opened the door.    
  
“Sir, Luca,” He waited for Geralt to motion for him to come. When he did he crossed the room and stood by the desk across Geralt, hands on his back. Geralt had never seen Auckes out of form, he was the perfect soldier in that way.    
  
“I can assume it’s an emergency if you’re not with Jaskier,” Geralt said without looking up from his work, one of his hands was petting Luca, who sat on the floor next to him.   
  
“It’s not exactly an emergency, but it should be brought to your attention. It’s about Cahir.” Now Geralt looked up. Auckes saw worry flash over his face for a split second. Geralt said nothing, so he continued. “I saw him talk to Jaskier at the end of the music lesson, he claimed that Ivo would cancel the family dinner to avoid Jaskier and he did not take that well. I called Ivo myself, he said he had no intention of cancelling. I believe this is not the first time Cahir lied to Jaskier, as I found him in distress before lunch more often than not.” Geralt looked forward at Auckes, but he could see Geralt wasn’t looking at him, more through him. He was deep in thought and Auckes waited patiently for him to speak.    
  
“Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Dismissed.” Auckes nodded and left. It was out of his hands now. 

* * *

Geralt sighed deeply and ran his hands over his face.   
  
“Sir? Are you alright?” Luca asked with a tilt of his head. He was still a little scared of Geralt, no matter how kind he was. He could never forget the scars on his wrists or the mark on his chest. But even so, he would try to please him as much as he could because it made Jaskier happy. Geralt peered down at him when he spoke.   
  
“Yes Luca. It’s just something I don’t want to deal with. It’s nothing for you to worry about,” Geralt said and gave him another pet. Luca hummed happily and leaned into the touch.    
  
“Alright sir. I hope you get it solved quickly. I don’t like it to see you like this,” he said. Geralt chuckled.    
  
“I will. You should go find Jaskier again. I need to deal with this.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Luca stood up and quickly left the office. He was allowed to wander around on his own, even though he rarely did so. It was only when he was sent to another that he was on his own. He knew he was safe inside the mansion. 

Luca had just left the office when he ran into Cahir. He greeted him with a polite sir and continued on his way until he was pulled back. Cahir had a tight grip on his arm and a slight grin on his face.    
  


“So little pet,” he started and Luca shuddered at the name. Harald used to call him that and it brought back memories. “How about you come with me for a little while? I’m not the only one who can give you some nice attention.”   
  


“I’m so- sorry sir, but Geralt-” Luca tried to keep from crying, “Geralt said I have to go to Jaskier. Please let me go.” He yelped when Cahir pulled him closer.   
  


“Oh did he say that? Well that’s a shame. I could have a lot of fun with you. They won’t notice if you’re gone for a little while. Come on. That’s an order.” Luca froze and slowly nodded as refusal was punished harshly back at Harald’s place, he didn’t know if it was the same here. He had never been punished before. Cahir grinned and dragged him along the hall. He stopped dead in his tracks when the office doors opened. He tried to run but he was already spotted.   
  


“Cahir? Where are you going?” Geralt asked with a raised eyebrow. His eyes went over Cahir, then over Luca, who was in tears. Cahir quickly let Luca go but it was too late. Geralt’s expression went from confusion to rage. Cahir flinched back when Geralt reached out, but couldn’t escape him. He was pushed roughly against the nearest wall, pinned beneath only one hand. Luca was frozen in place, and flinched too when Geralt touched him.   
  


“Luca, are you alright?” He looked up at Geralt’s soft expression. Luca tried to speak, but only a scared squeak came out of his throat. “Go into my office, I’ll take care of him.”   


“Y-yes s-sir,” he stuttered and ran inside. He hid by the desk, until he heard painfilled grunts. He gathered all his courage and sneaked to the open door to peak. He covered his mouth to stop a gasp from escaping. 

Geralt still had Cahir pinned to the wall and was punching him hard in the face. Cahir’s nose was bleeding as was his mouth. He already had a bruise forming over his eye. Geralt hit him again in his face and right after that in the stomach. Cahir coughed loudly and spit out blood. Geralt pushed him up straight against the wall.    
  


“The fact that I have to beat this out of you says enough. I have heard numerous complaints and the security breaches are getting on my nerves. This is your last warning Cahir. Watch your fucking step or you’re done for. Do not touch Luca and stay away from Jaskier. Understood?” Geralt asked deep and growling.   
  


“Y-yes boss,” Cahir answered with a shaking voice. Geralt growled again, pulled him off the wall and threw him on the floor. Cahir landed on his stomach and groaned in pain, and curled up. 

Luca crawled backwards into the office, shaking with fear. He was next, he was sure of it. He had disobeyed Geralt and he would get punished for the first time. A whimper escaped him when Geralt walked into the office again and he screwed his eyes shut.    
  


“Luca? Look at me please,” he said. Luca whimpered again as he looked up. Geralt knelt down a bit away from him. He was expecting anger or irritation, but instead Geralt looked concerned. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” Geralt asked softly. Luca looked at the floor.   
  


“My arm.. a bit,” he said and let out a sob. Geralt came closer and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.   
  


“I’m sorry this happened. I’m sorry I allowed this to happen.” Luca’s eyes flew up in surprise. Geralt looked genuinely guilty and he couldn’t believe it. “Is there anything I can do for you?” Geralt asked. Luca teared up and sobbed when he tried to answer. His throat was closed and tight. No one had shown this kind of care to him and he didn't know how to respond. “How about I bring you to Jaskier? He’s better at this than I am..” Geralt offered, but Luca shook his head.    
  


“I- sir- can I..” he forced out and reached out for him. Geralt smiled and pulled him into a hug. He held him tightly in his arms as Luca pressed his face against his neck.    
  


"I got you Luca. You're safe here," he said with a warm voice. It had been so long since Luca felt safe, truly safe. But right now, right here in Geralt's arms, he felt nothing else. He never expected Geralt to protect him like he did, to apologise to someone like him. But now he was holding him like he loved him and he probably did. Luca knew he did. Geralt's warm hands and soft voice nearly lulled him to sleep.    
  


“Please don’t make me leave sir. I will be good,” he whispered.   
  


“I won’t let you leave today. Come, sit with me,” Geralt whispered back. He re-adjusted his grip and lifted Luca and carried him to his desk. He sat down with Luca on his lap, his arms still curled around him. “You can stay as long as you want. I have nowhere to go.” Luca nodded and pushed his head under Geralt’s chin. He knew Geralt felt warm but he didn’t expect him to be a walking furnace. He happily snuggled into the heat as tears still flowed down his face. It would take a while for him to stop crying but at least he was safe.

* * *

That night Luca was sitting at Jaskier’s feet, reading a book as Jaskier played with his hair and chatted with Auckes, who had done some serious mother henning after he had heard the gunshots. He stayed by Jaskier's side out of pure worry, day off be damned. But now they had a quiet night. It was hard to keep his focus on the book, Jaskier’s hands felt nice. It was a kind touch he hadn’t had at all at Harald’s place. Maybe if he acted the part, he would get more. He put his book down and leaned into it and nuzzled against Jaskier’s leg. Jaskier chuckled and petted him with both hands.   
  


“Does that feel nice? My darling, you can sit here with me if you want to. I’ll give you all the love and care you deserve,” Jaskier said and motioned for Luca to get up. Luca hesitated for a moment but sat down on the couch next to Jaskier. Jaskier made him lie down with his head on his lap and the petting continued. Luca smiled and curled up. He nearly purred, he felt so happy and loved. Deep inside he still missed home, but if this was his life, he would be happy too. 

Jaskier and Auckes were still talking to each other, but Luca wasn’t listening to any of it. He was too focused on Jaskier’s nice hands. He didn’t know how much time passed when he noticed Auckes was gone. He looked up at Jaskier who was reading something on his phone and chuckled at it. Jaskier looked happy and calm, at home. Luca’s thoughts started to wander to his home. He missed his mother who would teach him about the world and her amazing cooking, and the fun he had with his brothers and sisters. He even missed his father after everything he did. They could make it right, he would work on it.    
  


“Hey? Luca? My darling, are you alright?” Luca blinked and looked at Jaskier. He looked blurry and he noticed he was crying.    
  


“Yeah.. sorry si- Jaskier. I’m fine,” he said and sniffled.   
  


“Darling come here.” Jaskier pulled him up and hugged him. “What’s going on?” Luca leaned into the hug.   
  


“I miss my family so much,” he said softly and sobbed. Jaskier rubbed his back as he cried.   
  


“I’m sorry you feel this way darling..” Luca pulled back and wiped his face.   
  


“Sorry.. I shouldn’t.. I can’t go back.. not unless..” He looked hopeful at Jaskier but he shook his head. Luca sighed. “Sorry I asked. I won’t do it again.” He shook his head and wiped his face one last time. “Anything I can do for you sir- I mean Jaskier?”    
  


“Go to your room, you look like you need a good nap. I’ll call you when I need you alright?” Jaskier said. Luca nodded and stood up. He walked to his room and tears escaped his eyes again. He had fucked up, he shouldn’t have told Jaskier why he was crying. Once inside his room, he fell onto his bed and cried on his pillow. Now Jaskier would send him away to who knows where and the torture would begin all over again. 

* * *

“Are you sure that’s what you want? To bring him home? I can’t guarantee his safety if he’s gone,” Geralt said. Jaskier had joined him and Lambert at the lounge. Geralt had his arm around Jaskier and softly rubbed his back.   
  


“I know. But he isn’t happy here. I can see it. He enjoys the treatment, but he isn’t truly happy. He will never be here,” Jaskier sighed.   
  


“I don’t see why you can’t bring him home. As if Don Soldi will refuse to protect his own fucking son,” Lambert said.   
  


“Exactly! His father isn’t stupid, he will keep him safe. Besides, it's good for him to be with his family. They shouldn’t be separated, it isn’t right. Please Geralt? Can you do it tonight?” Geralt let out an exasperated sigh.   
  


“It’s two against one, he’s going home tonight. Let him pack his things, Jaskier. Bind his wrists and blindfold him too. I don’t want him to get too excited and attract attention from Harald’s henchmen. Go. I’ll leave as soon as you’re ready.”   
  


“Thanks dear heart.” Jaskier kissed Geralt and deepened it for a short moment. “There will be more of that once you’re back,” he added with a grin and left before Geralt could react. Lambert rolled his eyes at the stupid smile on Geralt’s face.   
  


“I need more drinks to deal with you two fucking love birds.”   
  


"Says the man who blushes when his boyfriend touches his hand." Geralt grinned as Lambert sputtered something in denial. 

* * *

Jaskier knocked on Luca’s room door with a block in his stomach. He was not looking forward to this conversation, but Geralt knows best.    
  


“Come in,” Luca said, sleepy and Jaskier walked in.   
  


“My darling. How are you feeling?” he asked and sat down on the bed.   
  


“A bit better, thank you. Can I help you?” Luca looked so innocent, Jaskier hated what he was about to do. But he read between the lines in his conversation with Geralt, don’t tell the truth. Keep him calm and meek even though it hurts him. He was sure Geralt would protect him but not drawing any attention is always good.   
  


“You need to pack Luca. You’re leaving tonight,” Jaskier said with a strained voice.   
  


“No! No sir please don’t send me away! Please!” Luca fell into Jaskier’s arms. “I’ll be good, I’ll be better!” Luca cried and Jaskier held him tight.   
  


“I’m sorry darling. Please don’t make this any harder. Just trust me okay?” Luca shook his head.   
  


“I don’t want to go. Please Jaskier. I’ll be so good for you.” Jaskier sighed deeply and let Luca go.   
  


“Go pack. Now,” he said sternly. Luca held on for a moment longer and then let Jaskier go. He sniffled and nodded.   
  


“Yes sir.” He stood up and grabbed the few belongings he had. Jaskier put them in a backpack for him.    
  


“In front of me, hands on your back.” Luca obeyed with another sob. Jaskier felt his heart break as he bound his hands together. He turned him around again and stood up himself. “Take care of yourself Luca. I know you can’t stay, but call me anytime you need me. I’ll be there to help. My phone number is stitched on the underside of your bag. I’m sorry,” Jaskier pulled Luca into another hug. "I'm so sorry. But please don't cry my darling. You will go to a good place. I don't know them personally, but I've heard they are good people. Very good. It could be your new home," Jaskier said and wiped away Luca's tears. "Trust me darling. I won't ever bring you to a bad situation. I won’t ever allow you to be hurt." Jaskier looked at Luca and saw how hurt he was. Tears welled up in his own eyes. "Gods I'm gonna miss you so much, my darling," Jaskier sobbed and held Luca tighter. “I’m so sorry. I hope you can forgive me for this one day.” Jaskier held on for another moment. When he pulled back, he let Luca sit on his bed.   
  


“Please let me stay sir. Please,” Luca begged again. Jaskier shook his head.   
  


“Your next home will be much better for you. Trust me.” He pressed a kiss on Luca’s forehead. “You will always be my darling, don’t forget that.” Jaskier wiped away Luca’s tears and grabbed the blindfold. “Tell them I said hi okay?” Luca nodded.   
  


“Yes sir.” Jaskier smiled at him and put the blindfold around his head.   


“Geralt will pick you up in a moment. Just wait for him.”   
  


“Yes sir.” Jaskier quickly left, crying as he did so. He hated lying to Luca and he would really miss him. But this was for the best. 

  
  


The door quietly opened. Luca feared the worst when he heard nothing until someone tugged his sleeve.   
  
“Luca? Do you really have to leave?” a soft voice asked him.   
  
“Ciri…” Luca sniffled. “I do… Jaskier wants me to leave,” he whispered. Two small arms wrapped around him.   
  
“I hope they are nice to you, Luca,” Ciri said. “I will miss you.”   
  
“I will miss you too.” Ciri stayed with him with her arms wrapped around him until heavy footsteps came down the hall. She pulled back with a small gasp and sniffled. The door slowly opened again.    
  
“Ciri. What are you doing here?” Geralt asked. Luca couldn’t see Geralt’s face but feared the worst.    
  
“S-she came to say goodbye! Please don’t hurt her!” he said quickly. Ciri’s arms clamped around him again.   
  
“I don’t want him to go!” she shouted and pressed her face against him. The room was silent and Luca trembled slightly until Geralt chuckled.    
  
“It’s alright, Cucciola. But Luca has to leave now. Do you want to wave while we leave?” Geralt asked. Luca felt Ciri nod against his stomach and then her arms were gone. There was shuffling around him but with the blindfold on he had no idea what was actually happening. Then a hand touched his shoulder and he yelped.    
  
“Come Luca. We have to go,” Geralt said.    
  
“Yes sir,” Luca said softly and stood up. Geralt’s hand disappeared as did his footsteps. Luca took a small step forward but had no idea where to go until another hand guided him.    
  
“Hey kid. I got you. It’s Lambert by the way,” Lambert said. Luca nodded and let Lambert guide him down a few flights of stairs and hallways. It was hard to walk as fast as Lambert did and Luca stumble a few times but Lambert was always there to catch him. He blushed every time Lambert chuckled, he had to be a useless pet to them. Tears filled his eyes again and soaked the blindfold. He hated this situation and himself. If he stayed behind like his father asked if he didn’t go to the meeting, none of this would have happened. 

He lost his footing again and this time Lambert wasn’t on time to catch him. With his wrists bound he couldn’t catch himself either and he fell on his face with a shout. Within the last second he turned his head and the side of his head hit the wooden floor hard. He whimpered softly, as if he wasn’t in enough pain already.   
  
“Watch where you’re going kid,” Lambert said when he picked him up. Luca made no effort to help, it was no use anyway. He heard Lambert sigh before he was picked up and carried like a child. “Come on kid. It won’t be that bad.”    
  
“At least you’re not sold…” Luca muttered in annoyance.    
  
“My dad sold me for booze money to the Rivia family. Only I was 9 instead of 22.” Lambert said it so casually that Luca started to feel bad.   
  
“Sorry…”    
  
“It’s alright kid. It will get better, trust me. I am living proof. The Rivia’s won’t treat you badly.” Lambert’s words eased Luca’s fear a little until he heard car doors. He was put down on the ground and immediately hugged around his waist, he guessed it was Ciri.    
  
“Bye Luca,” Ciri said with a little sniffle.    
  
“Bye Ciri,” Luca said softly. He was allowed to stand there for a moment, then Geralt guided him to the car. As the car moved, Luca felt the last bit of safety he had disappear. He was at Geralt’s mercy and he hoped Lambert was right.    


* * *

They arrived at the Soldi house in the cover of darkness. Luca was trembling in his seat, he had no idea where they were. Geralt stopped and turned off the car. He got out of the car, grabbed the backpack and dragged Luca out too. He had a tight grip on the boy’s arm as he dragged him to the door.    
  


“Where are we?” Luca whimpered.    
  


“Your new home.” Luca sobbed at that, he had hoped Geralt would bring him back home, but instead he was sold again. He hung his head and accepted his fate, there wasn't much else he could do. Geralt knocked hard on the door and waited for a reaction. To his surprise, Don Marco himself opened the door. The man had lost all his will to live when he had to give up his oldest son and was taking risks.    
  


“Geralt. How can I he-” Marco started, but then his gaze fell on Luca. “Luca!”   
  


“Papa?” Luca cried out. Geralt removed the blindfold and stepped aside. He watched as Marco pulled his son into a tight hug and cried. “Papa, I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too Luca. I’m so glad you’re back home. I’m sorry, my son.” 

  
  


A smile crept on Geralt’s face, Jaskier was right. This was the right thing to do. He pulled out his knife and cut the ropes from Luca’s wrists, so he could hug his father back. It was heartwarming to see. Geralt waited patiently for them to pull apart, and when they did Marco sent Luca into the house.    
  


“Thank you sir,” Luca said and hugged Geralt, who wrapped his arms tightly around him.   
  


“Take care of yourself,” He said and held on for a moment longer before he let Luca go. “I’ll miss you.” He handed Luca the backpack before he left.    
  


“Thank you Geralt,” Luca said with a big smile and ran inside. Geralt could hear him calling his mother and his smile grew. Marco wiped away his tears and turned to Geralt.   
  


“Geralt, thank you. Thank you for bringing my son back to me. Thank you for your mercy. How can I ever repay you?” Marco asked, but Geralt shook his head.   
  


“I was the one that took him away from you, when I never should have. I should be in your debt for saving my life at that meeting. But you should thank my love, Jaskier, for his safe return. He convinced me to drop everything and help him.”   
  


“I’m glad you did. My family is complete once again. Send my thanks to him.”   
  


“I will. Take good care of him, as we did. I know how hard it is to live on without your child,” Geralt said, letting sadness seep into his voice. “My own ego won’t lead in the next meeting, you have my word.”   
  


“Consider yourself forgiven Geralt. Go home to your family. Take care of them.” They said their goodbyes with a kiss on each cheek, as equals instead of with Geralt in charge like last time. After a few steps he turned back.   
  


"Marco. Can I ask for one last favor?"   
  


"That depends. What do you need?"   
  


"If there is ever anyone that threatens or hurts Luca, send them my way." Geralt walked back to Marco. "He hasn't been with me for long, but I care about him as if he were my own. Allow me to continue to protect him." Marco looked surprised.   
  


"I didn't expect that. But if you so wish. I will send them to your doorstep."   
  


"Thank you." Geralt nodded and went back to his car. He went home feeling lighter, happy that this was resolved.

  
  


Jaskier was waiting for Geralt by the front door and he was incredibly nervous. So many things could go wrong, his mind wouldn't stop racing until he saw Geralt drive up to the house. He flew into Geralt’s arms as soon as he stepped out of the car.   
  


“How is he doing? Is he alright? Is he safe?”   
  


“Yes my Pettirosso, he is safe and well. Marco sends his thanks to you. It was good to see them reunited. Luca is really happy to be back,” Geralt said and kissed Jaskier’s head. He pulled him even closer and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “So what about your promise?” Jaskier felt a shiver go down his spine.    
  


“Drive me to an empty parking lot and I’ll show you my gratitude.” Geralt all but dragged Jaskier into the car and they didn’t return until sunrise. 

* * *

A few days later the mansion was overrun with gifts for Jaskier. Flowers, chocolates, jewelry, rare poetry books, clothes, a brand new guitar and many more things. Jaskier was ecstatic with all the gifts, unpacking everything with help from Ciri and Auckes. Geralt watched Ciri, who was covered in jewelry worth more than a house, and Auckes, already buried in a poetry book. Jaskier sat down next to him with his new guitar, tuning it and then started playing.    
  


“I cannot believe I am actually playing on a Bemond. I feel like I’m dreaming,” he said.    
  


“Is it that special? it looks like a normal guitar to me,” Geralt said.   
  


“A normal guitar that costs twenty three thousand crowns.”    
  


“Twenty three- Marco is out of his mind!”   
  


“No, he is a loving father reunited with his son.” Geralt was silent for a moment.   
  


“I guess I would do the same if someone returned Ciri to me. But even so, this is ridiculous.”   
  


“Then you haven’t seen the worst of it, sir,” Auckes said and held up a letter.    
  


“Can you read it out loud?” Jaskier asked. Auckes cleared his throat.    
  


“To the dearest Jaskier, thank you for bringing home my son. My life was dark without him, you returned light to my life. I cannot think of another way to show my gratitude than this. I, Marco Soldi, pledge my life and my family to you. I will cut my ties with the Russo family and be on your side. You will have our loyalty and our love, until my family ceases to be. Thank you so much for everything you have done for us. Marco Soldi.” Both Jaskier and Geralt looked stunned at Auckes.   
  


“They… what?” Jaskier stammered.   
  


“Give me that.” Geralt stood up and ripped the letter out of Auckes’ hands. He read it over and over, he couldn’t believe what he read. “Unbelievable. He pledged his life just like that. I have been trying for years and you just do it like that.” Geralt handed the letter to Jaskier so he could read it as well.   
  


“No, I did it by being kind, Geralt. Just be nice to people. That usually works.”   
  


“There’s another one, from Luca himself,” Auckes said, holding up another letter.   
  


“Read it out loud please,” Jaskier asked. Auckes skimmed through the note with a smile.   
  


“Dear Jaskier, I cannot thank you enough for helping me. I’m happy to be home again. I really have to get used to normal life again, I keep calling people sir or ma’am out of habit. But I’ll break through it soon enough. Even though I’m home, I still miss you and Geralt. You should visit someday, I want to see you again. I hope you like all the gifts, I picked them all personally for you. Thank you again, I owe you my life. I’ll never forget your kindness. Forever your darling, Luca.”    
  


“Oh my darling..” Jaskier said and teared up. “I miss you too. Do you think we can invite Luca to the dinner too?”   
  


“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” Auckes added. They were already making plans and Geralt just let them. As if there was any stopping them. 

**Author's Note:**

> The last series of the main story. I still can't believe I actually got this far....  
> But no worries for those that love this family as much as I do. I have short stories planned after this. I can't say I will post weekly or even have something that looks like a schedule but I will try to write and post as much as I can!


End file.
